Tumblr One Shots
by RAD0703
Summary: Brallon, joshler, Ferard, one shots I saw on tumblr. Send me a request for a one shot and I'll do it!
1. Chapter 1

This was after a prompt thing I saw on tumblr and I found it adorable. This is a ONESHOT! Thanks children, has Ferard, joshler, and Brallon.

Frank was in the first grade, so was his best friend Gerard. Frank loved everything about him, he thought Gerard had hung all the stars in the sky, he was just that great. Gerard was a bit chubby, with beautiful hazel eyes and tiny teeth and the best giggle you've ever heard. Frank was a tiny kid with black hair and big eyes, he was a musical kid who always used his dad's guitar always insisting that he'd be in a band.

" Hi Gee!" Frank giggled, hugging him close as soon as the parents dropped them off. Frank's parents weren't home much, leaving for work at seven and coming back at eleven. He carpooled with Brendon's parents on Mondays and Tuesday's, with the Dun's on Wednesday, and Thursay and Friday with his Geebear.

" Frankie." Gerard replied, digging into his bag and taking out a green folder and a piece of paper. He proudly showed frank with a grin, his beautiful tiny teeth showing. Frank gasped as he saw the beautiful picture Gerard had drawn. It was of Frank and Gerard, stick figures of course, on grass in the shade. Frank had held a tiny guitar and Gerard had a microphone. Two other kids where with them, Gerard's brother who was four, and Ray Toro, a kid in the second grade.

" It's our band! I drawed it fr' you Frankie!"

" It's beautifl' Gee!" Frank said, tearing up. " S'pretty." He said,

" No Frankie don' cry. It's for you!" Gee replied.

" I love you so much Gee!" Frank replied, hugging him, kids filing in to the classroom.

" Love you too Frankie." Gee replied, squeezing the small boy tightly, the picture held softly.

" I love you this much." Frank said, letting go and holding his arms as far apart as his little body could hold, Gerard gasping.

" That's a lot Frankie!" He said giggling. Frank grinned. " I know, cause I love you this much!"

They where interrupted by Brendon Urie, Frank's good friend. He ran into the classroom, holding hands with a second grader Dallon. Dallon was a shy tall kid, with piercing blue eyes and a slim build. Tyler Joseph was behind them along with a few others Frank and Gerard didn't know. The second graders came in every Thursday to read with the first. Frank was paired with a boy named Ryan Ross and Gee was with Ray. Josh Dun, was a shy kid with anxiety and beautiful curls for hair, he was with Tyler. Josh was illiterate and Tyler was more than willing to help.

" Dally I love you so so so much!" Brendon gushed. Dallon just smiled, " I love you too bren."

" No but Dal I love you so so so so so much!" Brendon giggled.

" I understand. And I love you too." Dallon commented.

Brendon giggled and jumped to peck Dallon's cheek, he did. He hugged Dallon tight and practically sang, " Thank you thank you thank you dal!"

" Wanna bet that they get married?" Gee said, holding Frank's hand.

" Maybe we can get married on the same day." Frank offered.

" Okay Frankie. Let's get married."


	2. Chapter 2

" My n-name is J-Joshua Dun but I like to b-be called Josh. I like space and cats. I p-play drums too. I'm nine years old." The new kid mumbled, my classmates looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

This boy was cute, I wish he would notice me. He had beautiful brown eyes and curly hair and a perfect nose and he was just pretty. I'm Tyler by the way.

At lunch he sat by himself, with an apple. I picked up my sandwich and sat right next to him, he seemed sad.

" I'm Tyler Joseph and I like basketball and singing. I play piano too, and I'm ten years old." I said, he stared at me so I kept talking. " You're pretty. My mama says that I can get a girlfriend when I'm ready, but I doubt I could find someone as pretty as you. I like your hair."

" Thanks." He mumbled again, this time he smiled at me. It was the most pretty smile I've seen.

" When we are older you should be my girlfriend." I told him, he grinned and took a small nibble of his Apple.

" Why can't I be the boyfriend?" He asked me. I shrugged. " I guess we can both be boyfriends. But first we should know about each other. I like the color red, I have a brother and a sister, Zach and Maddy. I live with my mom, my dad is with my grandma because she is sick. I play basketball a lot, but I really love to sing and play music. My favorite movie is How to Train Your Dragon. I have a friend Brendon who you should meet. He isn't here right now, because he eats with the nurse. He has a... ADH? I don't know what but he gets excited."

Josh grinned at me, and I felt happy. " I like pink. I have something called... A-anxiety. I like to run and play drums. I have a c-cat named spooky and he's s'cute and fluffy. Daddy says when I'm older he'll get m-me a real nice drum set once we get the money. My mama left us so we had to move. My daddy says she had to leave c-cause she wasn't supposed to play with me. Mama is addicted I guess. I-I had a friend named Dallon but he left my old school."

I smiled when he mentioned Dallon, he came here last year. He's in the other class! I didn't really get why Josh's mama couldn't play with Josh anymore, but I'll remember to ask about that later.

" So if you're my boyfriend, should we hold hands?" I asked. Josh nodded and wiped his hand on his shirt. I did the same and we held hands. His hands shook slightly, but they where warm. It felt nice, I used to hold my friend Jenna's hand but hers was always so small and sweaty. Josh's was just warm.

" Dallon is over there! He and Brendon are close friends. Wanna say hi?" I asked.

Josh shook his head, standing up. " I'm gunna throw t-this away." Picking up the half eaten Apple. I nodded and grabbed my crust, " Ill come, we have to practice our hand holding."

And we walked across the cafeteria together, throwing away our stuff. We had recess after that. Josh and I sat on the swings, well he did. I pushed him ya see, really high too. We faked about space, and basketball, and starting a band. My dad used to be in a band, for our church. Josh said he would play drums, and trumpet. I said I would sing and play the piano. Maybe I'd learn guitar, or the mini one.

" TyTy h-higher!" Josh giggled, his laugh was even as pretty as he was.

" Okay Jishwa!" And pushing him higher. He almost touched the sky! Josh says that he is an alien. But I still like him all the same. He has a stutter, and a lisp, but that makes him special. My mama says that people's imperfections make them better than if they where perfect. Also don't trust a perfect person, and don't trust a person that's flawless. Life has a lot of mistakes, mama says that a guy named Donald Trump is a big mistake. Brendon calls them trade mistakes. I don't know what that means though. I don't think he does either, but he says he does.

" TyTy it's time to go inside! H-Help me stop!" Josh giggled. I smiled and grabbed at the ropes, he slowed down. We both laughed as we went inside the classroom, Mr Armstrong was our new teacher, he says he plays in a band too. We have to tell him that we have one soon.

Josh sits next to me now, and we hold hands every day. I showed him to Brendon and Dallon and they said that they are married. Well... They hope to. Josh said that we will get married after we start a band, so I guess we can wait. Mr Armstrong says that his band Green Day is playing a big concert in town for the festival. I asked my mama is I could bring Jishwa along to see it, and she agreed.

Josh said his dad agreed, as long as Josh's dad's friend could come. He's an officer, Josh says he comes with him when his daddy can't. Josh's dad says he gets money from the president, so he can make sure Jishwa stays away from the bad people. My mama agreed that the man, Mark, could come.

The concert was super fun, at the end Mr Armstrong threw his guitar pick, and Jish caught it. He gave it to me and now it's a necklace. Mr Armstrong smiled when he saw it in class, he said it was cool. Josh always gives me gifts, he draws for me, makes me necklaces, and even once got me a flower shirt he had found in a thrift store! I wear it a lot now, it's pretty.

We hold hands and hug everyday. Starting at fifth grade we started kissing each other's cheeks, I always kissed away his tears. He said that he knew why his mom couldn't see him, and what Mark is for. His mama is dangerous, and hurt Jishwa a lot. Josh said he had nightmares about it, but it wasn't his mom in the dreams. I started to know why my dad left, he abused my momma. My mom always said it was movies that played when he hit her and she cried, and always told me that he loved us when he yelled and hit us. He touched my only twice, once he hit my face, and the next he threw me. Josh was there to kiss my bruises better though. We where okay.

Starting high school we where called mean names, like faggots and sinners, and bitches and queers, and others we didn't really care for. Jish dyed his curls too, pink, red, blue, and even yellow! I always make sure the hairdresser does it right, after all he IS my boyfriend. We started our band. A story Josh read to me when I couldn't sleep, All My Songs, had a part where a man sacrificed twenty one pilots, and we decided to call ourselves that. Josh's stutter is better now, he only messes up in large crowds. His lisp is there still, but I found it cute all the same. Our band was popular fast, thanks to the help of Mr Armstrong, who helped us sell out shows by having us open for him. I wrote songs a lot, Josh helped me too. My first ever songs where about sadness, my mom said it was depression. She says that I have a mental illness called schizophrenia, and that it made me write sad things. Josh was there as always, he would help me when I got addicted, to hurting myself. And crying, and thinking about death, Josh helped me through it, and I was on my way to being okay. My dad had came back, and he hit me a lot. I got upset again, and Josh was there. Josh almost hit my dad back when it happened near him the second time. I had to stop him, but I didn't stop him from asking my dad to leave. My dad hasn't seen me in awhile now.

We didn't go to college, we played music. Always together of course. Josh got tattoos, so I did too. We even found out that Brendon and Dallon had a band too, and we played together. Every day we held hands and kissed, and made sure our touches where soft, because I still remembered my dad. Eventually our love became sexual too, that was nice too. We where soft then as well, because Josh had freaked out when it went to rough. His mama came to mind, so we stopped and I held him as he cried, I said I was sorry he went through it, and I hoped we could find our imperfections soon. A persons imperfections make them better than if they were perfect. Josh's imperfections where perfect, just as perfect as him. I didn't get how Josh was so perfect, while having his imperfections.

Yesterday we played in Madison Square Garden. After that we held hands and he kissed my cheek. He told my my imperfections where perfect, and I told him his where flawless, and I trusted him with my life. I guess my mom was wrong, but that's okay.

Today I got on one knee, and Josh said yes. I reminded him that even though he had imperfections, that I thought he was perfect, and flawless, and I trusted him, himm and his imperfections.


End file.
